Lavashipping Songfic(s?)
by KaitlynShadowheart
Summary: What the title says Songfics (: Just two right now, I might do more.. Kinda short, sadly. Lavashipping! (KaixCole)
1. Love To You - The Summer Set

**Just a random songfic that came to my mind; I'm totally in love with the Summer Set right now. Oh yeah, I don't own the song, or Ninjago for that matter. **

"I can't believe you got us lost and then wouldn't even ask for directions! You're such an idiot Kai!" Cole complained loudly as the two boys walked into their shared room.

"Look, I said I'm sorry, okay? I'll make it up to you. Geez, it's just a dinner…" Kai sat on the bed. Cole stood not far away with his arms crossed over his white button up shirt. They were supposed to be dining at a nice restaurant in Ninjago city right now, but Kai wrote down the address wrong and they ended up walking around the city for an hour before giving up and just walking back out to the ship. Cole was also wearing a pair of dark black skinny jeans, and Kai had on a deep red button up with regular denim skinnies.

"I don't care about the dinner Kai! Ugh, you're just so stupid!" Cole turned around and stared at an old picture of the whole gang on the bookshelf.

Kai looked at the ground, unsure of what to say. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but decided against it. He noticed his guitar lying on the ground next to the bed and smirked. _Now or never_… Kai picked it up and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I may be stupid… but I can spell." Cole turned around when the light tune reached his ears, but Kai began singing before Cole could say anything.

_You were made for me, I was made for you, _

_Just one touch we stuck like glue. Do do do do do do la love, _

_You were there for me, I was there for you, _

_Got stuck in a hole, and we dug ourselves through.._

_We always do, we always do no no,_

_Our kind of love don't break or bend, I hold you till the whole world ends, oh it ends._

_Cause' you and I could be the best of friends, oh ohh_

_Yeah, you and I could be the best of friends,_

_Cause' no matter what I do, my heart beats for two..._

_I always give my L-O-V-E-T-O-Y-O-U _

_Our hearts drum like pots and pans, I'm lookin' up to your marching band._

_When you hold my hand, You hold my hand la love._

_We stick together like cellophane_

_Give me a straight jacket, I'll love you insane. oh I will, you know I will!_

_Cause' you and I could be the best of friends, oh ohh_

_Yeah, you and I could be the best of friends,_

_Cause' no matter what I do my heart beats for two..._

_I always give my L-O-V-E-T-O-Y-O-U , My L-O-V-E-T-O-Y-O-U _

_And when the world comes crashing down, We'll dance at the speed of sound._

_Oh, boy, there ain't nothing I won't do for you, oh I hope you know…_

_That you and I could be the best of friend, oh _

_Yeah, you and I could be the best of friends,_

_No matter what I do, my heart beats for two…_

_I always give my L-O-V-E-T-O-Y-O-U _

_My L-O-V-E-T-O-Y-O-U… My L-O-V-E-T-O-Y-O-U_

Kai kept staring at the ground like he had the whole song, too scared that Cole would reject his confession of love. "Kai, would you put your guitar down, please?" Kai silently obliged. He started to look up and apologize, but Cole came crashing down on top of him, kissing him with all the passion he had and pushing him so they were both lying down on the bed. When they broke apart, Kai's face was as red as his ninja outfit. "That was the sweetest thing that anybody has ever done for me, Kai." Cole buried his face in Kai's shoulder, embarrassed.

"So am I still an idiot?" Kai smirked.

"Yes." Cole got up and punched Kai in the shoulder. "But you're MY idiot." He grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him up off the bed to kiss him again and hug him. Kai hugged him back. The moment was silently sweet, until a rumbling sound interrupted it.

"hehehe… Can we go eat something now?" Kai blushed and Cole just laughed.

**Ehh… didn't turn out how I thought it would, but I wanted to write it before it escaped my mind. Sorry for the shortness, usually mine are longer than this! Shoutout to my newest friends, who all hooked me on Lavashipping and inspired me to write this (: Lava-Shipper-Red, SupeyNinjaZora19, janinaharm, .98, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, Silver-Ninja-RAWR, and PowerinPink! (I think I got all of you) You're the best, girls! (:**


	2. Forever My Father - Go Radio

**I don't really know where this came from… but here it is. **

**And to anybody that might've actually been looking forward to an update, I give you my sincerest apologies. Life has just been… crazy lately. I can't really write as often as I'd like, because of so many factors. And that will probably never change. Sorry. **

It was dark outside the Bounty, night was creeping up over the skyline. Kai was sitting on his bed, staring out the window into the storm that was currently attacking Ninjago City. The gang had decided to land near the city as it was nearby each individual's destination. Their destination? Each ninja was off visiting their fathers, because it was in fact, Father's Day. Jay was at the Dump, Zane in the city with Dr. Julien, Cole with his father, and Sensei Wu even took Lloyd out into the city to take a break. Kai and Nya had nowhere to go, with their father having passed and never knowing their mother. **(A/N; I don't remember if they ever explained their mother… oh well.) **Kai didn't want to be around anybody, so he stayed holed up in the room that he and Cole shared. Jay could tell that Nya was sad, and invited her along with him, which delighted her. So everyone was gone, and Kai was left all alone feeling bad for himself. All morning he had trained mindlessly, angry at the world. Then he took a shower, and it hit him; he was tired. Not just physically, but mentally as well. He was tired of keeping his walls up. He never talked about his father, tried so hard to not show emotion about such a touchy subject, and always laughed off any pain. Once he had gotten dressed, he collapsed on his bed. He was so glad that he was alone, because he completely broke down. He didn't even know why, but all of his pent up emotion was let out at once. His eyes were red and puffy, but he had stopped crying long ago, and now just watched the rain and listened to the thunder. One song had been flowing through his mind all day; the chorus in particular. Slowly, with a rough voice from not speaking all day, he started singing it to himself.

_I just needed you to pick me up  
Like you did when we were younger_

Kai smiled at the memory of when he was young; how his father would lift him up and swing him around in the air. It felt like he was flying, and he didn't have a care in the world.

_When the lightning and the thunder  
Had me clinging to your heart_

Kai cringed at the bright lightening that struck not far away, followed by the loud clap of thunder just seconds after. It reminded him of the time that the huge storm had hit their town in the middle of the night. He was probably six years old at the time, but he felt so small, so scared… Kai could practically feel himself grabbing his red dragon doll and running over the cold hall floor into his father's room. He jumped up on the bed, where Nya was already in her father's lap, sniffling. Kai's father made room for him, and embraced his son. He spent the night calming the two children down, until they had fallen asleep laying on his chest.

_For someone  
To lift me up  
When I'm down and I'm forgotten _

Kai remembered the first day of 2nd grade, when he started at a new school because they had moved in order for his father to open his Four Weapons blacksmith shop. He brought his beloved dragon doll to school, because although he wouldn't admit it, he was terrified. That doll was his only friend, so he felt better knowing it was in his backpack, should he need it. He frowned at the thought of that day. The mean 4th graders had seen the doll's tail sticking out of the backpack during lunch, and teased him about it. They stole it from Kai and held it up high so he couldn't reach it. Eventually a teacher noticed and stopped the kids, giving the toy back to Kai, but he hated that day. He came home crying to his father about how he wanted to move back home and never go to school ever again, and his father lifted him up on the counter and promised him that he'd never have to go back if he didn't want to. He agreed to home school Kai, and teach him the art of blacksmithing.

_You'll forever be my father  
I'll be saving tears in jars for this one_

Kai couldn't bring himself to finish singing. He didn't want to. His eyes were burning, but he didn't have any tears left to cry. He lay back on the bed, curling up in a ball and facing the wall before closing his eyes. He was just tired… He didn't register the blanket being wrapped around him, or the hand rubbing circles on his back. He just wanted to sleep the pain away. "It's okay, Kai… I'm here for you if you ever need anyone… it's okay… it's okay…" He barely heard Cole's sweet whispers as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When he had woken up, his head was on Cole's warm chest. Kai's arm was loosely wrapped over Cole's waist, but Cole's arm was tightly wrapped around Kai. Kai could probably get up if he tried, but he didn't really want to… It felt nice to be held. He'd always been distant and separated himself from others. The last person he depended on was his father… and he was always scared of being hurt again. Being in Cole's arms made him question why he ever felt like that. Laying there he felt safe, happy, like nothing could ever hurt him again. Then again, the night before was the only time anyone had really seen him vulnerable. Agh. _Too much thinking,_ Kai told himself. _Just enjoy the moment._ As if on cue, Cole had started to wake up. It took a second, but he seemed to realize what position they were in and panicked, scared of what Kai would think. Cole spazzed out a little, and ended up falling off the bed onto the floor. Kai sat up in the bed and laughed. Cole's face was as red as a cheesy Christmas sweater.

"I am SO sorry, Kai. I- I don't know, I just, I mean, I was-" At this point Cole had stood up and gave Kai the perfect opportunity to practically tackle him, almost knocking them both down, but Cole kept them standing with his good reflexes.

"There's nothing to be sorry for… Thank you Cole." Kai said quietly, not breaking the hug.

Cole relaxed and hugged back the slightly shorter ninja. "No problem, Kai."

**Wow, words can't describe how much I don't like that ending. Whatever. I'm a lazy bitch, I know. Not that much lava, mostly some Kai depression.. I'm not feeling very romantic or happy lately. Sorry. **

**Oh yeah, I don't own anything.** **Forever My Father is by Go Radio, Ninjago goes to Lego, duh. **

**Shoutout to my homies; You know who you are! **


End file.
